Ladrones de corazones reedición
by Nekogochan
Summary: Kazuha se ve obligada a matar para la organización. Aoko por el mismo motivo a robar. Y Ran se convierte por un despiadado experimento en una peresona "programada". ¿Cómo escaparan de la organización? KxA, RxS, KxH. Mal summary, solo vean.
1. Parte 1 Kazuha

Este cuento lo rehice, conta de tres introducciones, y esta es la primer parte. Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios ^.^.

LADRONES DE CORAZONES REEDICIÓN.

Ladrones de corazones.

Parte 1 Kazuha

Capítulo 1

Esperanza, no se puede vivir sin ella, se dice que es lo último que se pierde, pero que sucede cuando te la roban cruelmente. ¿Qué hacer cuando todo parece perdido, cuándo no hay esperanza alguna de salvación?

Sus recuerdos, sus negros recuerdos que día a día revivía. Su vida entera se había teñido de negro, pero su alma de un rojo carmesí. Sangre, ¿Cuánta sangre había tenido que derramar? Ya ni ella lo sabía, el olor de sangre, ese maldito olor parecía impregnado en sus manos, en su cuerpo, hasta en su alma. Solo eran ordenes se repetía día a día, para poder vivir con ello. Como atrapada entre la espada y la pared, tenía que elegir entre cumplir las órdenes y sobrevivir, o no acatarlas y ser fiel a sí misma y a sus ideales.

Hace mucho tiempo ella había tenido una familia, una familia feliz de cuatro miembros. Su padre, su madre, y su hermana menor. Pero un día, un fatídico día, todo se desvaneció dejando un agujero negro en su corazón y su alma.

Una Organización, ladrones, asesinos, matones. Desde la oscuridad manejan el mundo, desde las sombras sin que nadie supiera de ello. Minuciosos estrategas del crimen, sus almas eran tan frías, no sentían piedad por nada ni nadie. Y lo peor era que nadie sabe de ello.

Por lo que sabía, sus padres habían sido científicos de esa organización. Cuando descubrieron, como tantos otros, que sus descubrimientos eran usados como armas, decidieron traicionarlos. Nada se escapa de ellos, como silenciosas sombras negras, arrebataron sus vidas. Como maquinas de destruir arrasaron con todo, incendiaron el laboratorio con ellos dentro. Y como sombras negras se desvanecieron, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Un accidente, un fatídico accidente, toda la ciudad se convenció de ello, y al poco tiempo lo olvidaron. Esa cruel y terrible sombra negra, oculta en la oscuridad de la noche, esta siempre al asecho. Destruye y mata todo a su paso y en un profundo silencio. Disfraza sus crímenes con mentiras, astutas maquinas de matar.. No había rastro de piedad alguno en sus corazones. Eran sin duda de la peor clase de personas, porque después de todo, gente tan malvada ¿Cómo podrían ser llamados humanos? Y esa pregunta se la hacía día a día.

Ella no era como ellos, ella no era malvada, y si tuviera una sola oportunidad de escapar, de gritarle al mundo sobre la organización y poder destruirla. Pero… ella no era boba. Sabía que si lo hacía la matarían, o peor, a su hermana.

Vivía en un pequeño mono ambiente en el centro de Osaka. En frente había un hotel internacional, uno de los más caros de la ciudad. Observo atentamente desde una ventana entre abierta a un hombre, sentado en un sillón de cuero, fumando un habano. Rápidamente una bala impacto en su cuerpo, matándolo al instante.

La sorpresa dibujada en su cara… "yo… yo no… imposible" pensó. Ciertamente ella no había sido esta vez. Su celular sonó, haciendo que saliese de sus pensamientos, rápidamente lo atendió.

El plan sigue en curso, van en camino- su corazón se detuvo solo al escuchar a ese malvado y frio hombre, pero aún más se estremeció cuando capto la orden. Saladas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes, lloraba a lagrima viva, y eso la hacía sentir idiota. Secó sus lágrimas, y se dispuso a esconder el arma, mientras las sirenas policiales retumbaban en su cerebro, haciéndola sentir aún peor.

La organización había preparado ese apartamento, como tantos otros, eran como pequeños almacenes de armamento, imperceptibles a la vista; que para la gente normal solo era un apartamento normal.

Solo un nombre, solo eso recordaba de su infancia, y ese nombre era Heiji. Pero… su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz, ella no lo recordaba. Había matado a mucha gente, aunque ella no quisiese hacerlo, pero… no lo entendía, solo recordaba ese nombre, tampoco sabía si era… ese su Heiji, o no.

Ella no lo sabía pero… lentamente su pasado, reaparecería. El destino había preparado para ella una oportunidad de salvación; pero esta era tan frágil, que cualquier error podría desencadenar una catástrofe.

La ley de la vida, toda flor incluso la más bellas y puras algún día se marchitan y mueren, sin embargo como una flor ella estaba marchita, pero en vida. ¿Qué hacer cuando su cuerpo y su alma se habían teñido de rojo, y de negro? Es decir, la sangre derramada, cada vida que tomaba se iba impregnando en su corazón como fantasmas que la perseguían día y noche. El negro de la oscuridad, de la maldad, y ella tenía que estar metida en ese mundo, y ese mismo mundo negro la hacía mancharse de la brillante y roja sangre. Simplemente la repugnaba, esos colores eran odiosos, ella odiaba matar y nunca lo haría con agrado, aunque tuviera que fingir. Pero sabía que esos fantasmas teñidos de rojo, no la abandonarían, al menos no hasta que destruyera a la organización.

Dentro de la organización negra había un departamento solo para retención de rehenes, para niños y niñas secuestradas, para obligar a trabajar a cierta gente que de otra manera sería problemática. Cuando cumplían cierta edad eran obligadas a trabajar para ellos, porque su mente y cuerpo ellos ya habían corrompido, haciéndoles olvidar hasta quienes eran y a sus familiares. Su hermana se encontraba allí, junto con tantas otras. Su hermana se llamaba Hitomi, pero ahora su nombre es grapa. Siempre iba a recordar su dulce y pura voz llamándola "Kazuha", jamás la volvería a ver ni escuchar, pero la esperanza de rescatar a su hermana del mismo destino que ella era lo único que la mantenía con vida.


	2. Parte 2 Ran

Esta es la segunda intro, es más corta por que no puedo explicar muchos sentimientos en Ran. Si creen que puedo mejorar en algo, o si les gusta dejen comentario.

Parte 2 Ran.

Su nombre era lo único que recordaba, era una maquina asesina, creada para matar, ella no sentía nada, era como una computadora que habían programado para que no tuviera sentimientos. Era un contendor vacio, el orgullo de la organización, experimento R.A.N.458. ¿Qué era aquello?, pues un desquiciado experimento, utilizaban a los niños y bajo condiciones de hipnosis y otros métodos psicológicos los programaban, y ella había sido el primer "ejemplar", y era el primero de muchos más.

La científica encargada de las investigaciones la llamaban Sherry, trabajaba en un gran laboratorio, junto con "psiquiatras" y otros profesionales. Todo consistía en sacarle a la gente la voluntad, y programar dentro las nuevas personalidades, aunque no habían llegado tan lejos con Ran, ya que esta no tenía ni voluntad, ni personalidad, solo obedecía órdenes. Era una computadora de carne y huesos.

Antes de que la transformaban ella era una niña feliz, hace ocho años atrás ella vivía con sus amados padres, iba a la escuela, jugaba con su amigo de la infancia, y con sus amigas.

Dos niños corrían felices y tomados de las manos, ella estaba feliz, era la primera vez que Shin iba a quedarse a jugar en su casa. Estaban ansiosos por llegar, subieron corriendo las escaleras, pero nada lo había preparado para lo que vieron al llegar. Kisaki Eri, su madre, estaba tirada en el piso, su cuerpo manchado de sangre. Ran se acerco a su madre, pensó que era una broma, que se iba a levantar y a reírse con ellos, pero luego vio que no se levantaba.

- Mamá, levántate por favor, mamá- la llamaba abrazando su cuerpo, Shinichi estaba en estado de shock, y el pequeño detective cuando pudo mover su cuerpo salió corriendo de allí, dejándola llorando sola.

Cuando el niño avergonzado volvió ella ya no estaba, preocupado la busco pero ya no se encontraba allí. La razón, a penas él se fue Mouri regresó con una sonrisa sádica en la cara. Tomó a la triste y asustada niña del brazo, pero ella no se movió.

- Ran, amor- ella lo miro y lo abrazó

- Papá, mamá, ella ella

- Lo sé hija, solo muévete te llevar a un lugar mejor.

- Pero… mamá, me quiero quedar con ella, de seguro se despierta- dijo mirándolo con su cara llena de sangre.

- Tú madre no se va a levantar más- dijo impaciente- ya me encargue de que así sea, no tengo tiempo para tus payasadas- dijo levantándola por los brazos, subiéndola en el auto mientras ella gritaba y lloraba. Se preguntarán porque no la durmió, simplemente le daba placer oírla llorar y sufrir, cuanto más dolor le causará cuanto más inestable fuse su mente, cuanto más quisiera olvidar, más les serviría. Y así fue que ocho años más tarde, cuando su mente estaba en "perfectas condiciones" para el experimento ella se transformo sin oponer resistencia. Olvidando todo, solo le permitían recordar algo, la sensación de dolor y sufrimiento, y la habían programado entre otras cosas para que lo causara lo mayor posible, sin siquiera pensarlo, porque ella no estaba programada para pensar, para sentir remordimientos, ella solo mataba y secuestraba. Solo eso.


End file.
